neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend/Weapons
This page shows all the weapons that all the characters can use in Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend as long as the player buy them, find them in the Story Mode, Patrol Mode and Mission Mode or earn them as prizes in other modes. There are several kinds of weapons, exactly 18: Swords, Scepters, Edges, Hammers, Orbitars, Arms, Legs, Guns, Disk Weapons, Bows, Spears, Projectiles, Palms, Armor Weapons, Claws, Pincers, Grimoires and Lasers. Special kinds of weapons like the Zodiac Weapons or the Technoswords can interact with the user of the weapon by giving the user other special abilities or special attacks that could not be made without those weapons. The other special weapons of the game are the Legend Weapons that are rarely found and appeals the mythology of the series and other ancient cultures. Great Swords *'Seven Great Swords' **'Subarashi Kageiken' **'Subarashi Idainaryuken' **'Subarashi Kaminariken' **'Subarashi Kumoiumiken' **'Subarashi Kataishiken' Swords Swords are all the edged weapons with handle on it's base. Depending on the kind of edge and it's size, swords can get different names. On this game, swords can have different powers like throw fire, ice, call thunders, change form, etcetera. Besides, there is a special kind of sword that can be obtained through the story: the technoswords, technological weapons that contain the essence of matter. Here, it is the list of swords that can be obtained. Standard Swords Special Swords Scepters/Staffs Scepters and staffs are weapons that attack with magic, although the fighter can use it to attack physically, but it is not as effective. The original use of a scepter is funneling energy and shoot it the way the weapon is prepared for. Scepters are usually used by people who can control the energy of the universe, such as wizards, witches, priests or divinities like Gods. Some of the weapons of this group are more physical, such as whips or sticks. The special scepters are basically the ones of High Priest of some Gods and other special scepters. Normal Scepters and Staffs *'Radium Stick *'Yggdrasil Branch ' *'Angelic Scepter' *'Tarantula Staff' *'Empress Scepter' *'Anj Cross' *'Wildfire Scepter' *'Tides Baton' *'Neutron Baton' *'(♓) Piscis Scepter' Special Scepters *'Pluto Sacred Scepter' *'Artemis Sacred Scepter' *'Wind Waker' Edges *'Igniter Scythe' *'Phantom Scythe' *'Death Scythe' *'Tiger Scythe' *'Wing Edges' *'Angelic Edges' *'Norse Axe' *'Austral Dane Axe' *'Space Ripper' *'Beelzebub Axe' *'Sharpen Gravity' *'Shiroi Hakucho Phylum' *'Abyss Pickaxe' Special Edges *'Megas Drepanon' Hammers *'Bronze Hammer' *'Aurora Hammer' *'Death Hammer' *'Ruby Hammer' *'Angelic Hammer' *'(♉) Taurus Club' *'Diamond Club' *'Babel Pounder' *'Lava Blackjack' *'Hephaestus Hammer' *'Long Hammer' Special Hammers *'Mjolnir' Orbitars *'Oculus Orbitars' *'Rhadamant Orbitars' *'Death Orbitars' *'Angelic Orbitars' *'Flamethrower Orbitars' *'Duo-Phoenix' *'Anubis Orbitars' *'Locust Swarm Orbitars' *'Happy Orbitars' *'Tarantula Orbitars' *'Witch Orb' *'Pontus Orbitar' *'(♊) Gemini Orbitars' Arms *'Storm Hand' *'Dark Arm' *'Scorpion Needle' *'Sphinx Arm' *'Angelic Arm' *'Alchemy Gauntlet' *'Mercurius Gauntlet' *'(♌) Leo Arm' Legs *'Swan Leg' *'Grasshopper Leg' *'Angelic Leg' *'Angelic Boots' *'Ice Boots' *'Blizzard Leg' *'Atlas Boot' *'Killer Boots' *'Gravity Legs' *'(♃) Jupiter Boots' Guns *'Volcano Cannon' *'Neptune Cannon' *'Aurora Gun' *'Death Gun' *'Cactus Gun' *'Angelic Gun' *'(♎) Libra Equipment' *'Basilisk Rifle' *'Vulcanus Cannon' *'Blowing Blaster' *'Cerberus Cannon' Disk Weapons *'Bronze Shuriken' *'Iron Shuriken' *'Steel Shuriken' *'Star Shuriken' *'Explosive Shuriken' *'Chakram' *'Angelic Discus' *'Aiaara Discus' *'Hurricane Discus' *'Cyclon Boomerang' Bows *'Glacier Arrows' *'Roman Bow' *'Longbow' *'Aurora Bow' *'Angelic Bow' *'Wyvern Bow' *'Silver Bow' *'Antimatter Bow' *'(♐) Sagittarius Bow' *'Ra Arrows' Spears *'Bronze Spear' *'Silver Spear' *'Iron Spear' *'Steel Spear' *'Dragonic Lance' *'Cosmic Spear' *'Whirlpool Spear' *'Thunder Spear' *'Aurora Spear' *'Bright Spear' *'Thor Spear' *'Piercer Pike' *'Wolf Spear' *'(♑) Capricorn Lance' Special Spears *'Agniastra' Projectiles *'Iron Bullets' *'Steel Bullets' *'Thorn Bullets' *'Oblivious Rounder' *'Vesta Rounder' *'Steel Slingshot' *'Harmony Slingshot' *'Eruption Missle' *'Specter Missile' *'Virus Missile' *'Demon Roses' *'Angelic Roses' *'Tarot Deck' Special Projectiles *'Vajra' Palms *'Greek Palm' *'Angelic Palm' *'Death Palm' *'(♍) Virgo Palm' *'Musical Palm' *'Perish Palm' *'Airbelle Palm' *'Seth Palm' *'Medium Palm' *'Radiation Palm' Special Palms *'Hand of Zeus' Armor Weapons *'Atlas Shield' *'Harmony Shield' *'Aurora Shield' *'Thorn Shield' *'Dracule Helmet' *'Ocarina of Apollo' *'Icarian Compass' *'Amaterasu Shield' *'Iris Armor' *'Lucifer Wings' *'Royal Parasol' *'Starfish Armor' *'Divine Clock' *'(♏) Scorpio Needle' Special Weapons *'Apollonian Lyra' Claws *'Diamond Claws' *'Mole Claws' *'Inferno Claws' *'Batset Claws' *'Meteor Claws' *'Harpy Talons' *'Plague Claws' *'Helios Claws' *'Wolf Claws' Pincers *'Bronze Pincers' *'Demon Pincers' *'(♋) Cancer Pincers' *'Galactic Pincers' *'Inferno Pincers' *'Insect Mandible' *'Dischord Pincers' *'Tsunami Pincers' *'Blizzard Pincers' Grimoires *'Mechanic Grimoire' *'Ceres Grimoire' *'Celestial Grimoire' *'Snow Grimoire' *'Abyss Grimoire' *'Haunted Grimoire' *'Dragon Grimoire' *'Armageddon Grimoire' *'Tornado Grimoire' *'Aisumikami Book' *'Nyx Grimoire' Sacred Grimoires *'Sacred Book of Eris' *'Sacred Book of Winds' Lasers *'Icarian Laser' *'Gaia Laser' *'Xenon Laser' *'Cryos Laser' *'Arachne Laser' *'Vulcan Laser' *'Chronoflasher' *'Gorgon Laser' *'(♒) Aquarius Laser' Category:Weapons Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Subpages Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Things